The Haircut
by CoDeBrEaKeRs
Summary: Rachel thinks it’s time Puck has a haircut..


**Summary: **Rachel thinks it's time Puck has a haircut.. Review please!

**Author's Note: **There were some things that I didn't put in at first, but as I was writing it I ended up putting in it anyway.

The Haircut

"Zac Efron?"

"No"

"Adam Lambert?"

"No"

"Elvis Presley?"

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Well it's worth a shot."

"Hell no Berry."

She sighed and plop herself to her bed. It's useless! She tried suggesting various haircuts from different celebrities but he doesn't want any of them! It's not like she dislikes his haircut- trust her, she loves that little mohawk-, but come on, their almost finish with college and he has to get a job, and when he goes in for a job interview I don't think that "mohawk" is going to make a good first impression. It might not be important for him, but Rachel Berry always thinks of first impressions.

He crawled up to her and put his hand on her waist.

"Come on babe, stop with all this haircut crap and let's just get in on!"

"No. I am not going to 'get it on' with you if you don't get a haircut."

"Aw c'mon babe. It's not even possible to change my haircut. The only hair I have is themohawk! Unless you're talking about the hair down there that's another matter. You wanna check it?"

He looked at him with a playful smile. She hit him with her teddy bear.

"But seriously Berry, the only haircut that I'm gonna get is a Chris Daughtry cut! I mean what kind of hairstyle are you gonna make with this length of hair."

"I don't think you would be that bald Noah." He just rolled his eyes at her girlfriend.

"I know Berry, I know. But the only thing you can do with hair is to shave it."

"You know that wouldn't be a bad idea."

"But won't you miss the piece of my badassness? Won't you miss tugging my hair like a maniac?"

"Hey, I do not pull on your hair like a manic!"

"Yes you do! Don't deny it!"

"Ok maybe I do. Sometimes though. And I will miss that."

"Oh yea, about that, it kinda hurts when you do that."

"Really? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it was kinda hot when you were screaming my name while pulling my hair like that. And besides it's really, I mean REALLY fucking hard to focus on the pain when you're screaming and moaning like hell. But still, it hurts afterwards"

"Well I am sorry and I will not pull you hair again."

"Nah it's cool."

A brief of silent's.

"You think that's hot?"

He nods then plays with her hair.

She just smiled playfully. This discussion is going nowhere! Besides this chit chat about hot, moaning, and screaming is making him turned on a bit. He's now having a vivid image of them having sex

"So now what? I don't find this discussion going anywhere Noah. And I would always like a solution in every discussion I have. Most importantly………………………………..."

There she goes blabbing about some crap he doesn't feel like listening since he's not in a position of listening. It's not like he doesn't love her, he does. He loves her so much that he's considering to get a haircut. Even his mother couldn't make him cut his hair. But because he's like so turned on by the image in his head, he doesn't think he is able to listen and response with proper words.

Noah Puckerman is not a man of words; he is a man of action.

So that's why he shushes her with his lips. Touches her upper thigh, and the other hand reaching for its primary goal. Which is under her short -so short it should be illegal- skirt. But he doesn't mind as long she wears it in front of him. He begins to pump a finger in her and she starts to moan out his name. Encouraged by her moans, he adds another finger until she comes while pulling his hair. With this Rachel and Puck continued their 'activities' until they were both tired and lay in each other's arms.

When he looks at her, she looks pleased but pissed at the same time. He just chuckled and kiss her forehead.

"Well at least I found a solution."

"That was definitely not a solution Noah." She pants' "That was an escape."

He grinned and hugged her.

"Oh and by the way babe."

"What?"

"You pulled my hair again."

……….

"Crap"


End file.
